


love crime (dog remix)

by dontbelasagnax



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anyways, Birthday Presents, Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Will Graham, Dogs, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is Whipped, M/M, Murder Husbands, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, brief mention of animal abuse, but when hasnt that been true, so whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbelasagnax/pseuds/dontbelasagnax
Summary: It's Will's birthday. Hannibal has the perfect gift for him.[Or: Hannibal is whipped and happily murdering with his dearest husband. There is a dog. Allow me to reiterate, HANNIBAL IS WHIPPED.]
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 137





	love crime (dog remix)

**Author's Note:**

> I present this incredibly short, fluffy (or as fluffy as two cannibalistic serial killers can get) fic!!

After the fall, Hannibal and Will kill again for the first time on Will's birthday. 

They had both become antsy, snapping at each other and bickering over little things. Hannibal found this irritation.... unbecoming of himself. 

"I'd like you to help me with dinner," Hannibal says over their shared breakfast the morning of Will's birthday.

Will gulps down his orange juice. "Sure, whaddya want me to do?"

"Accompany me to acquire the meat."

Will's fingers twitch around his fork. His eyes gleam. "Long pig is back on the menu?"

"Indeed. Tonight's meat has been a particularly naughty boy."

Will's devious smile is glorious.

That afternoon, Hannibal drives them to their mark's home. 

_The man had bumped into Hannibal at the farmer's market of all places, sending Hannibal's bag of peaches tumbling to the ground. He could have overlooked the bruised peaches had the man not turned around and, in Spanish, said, "Watch where you're going, asshole!"_

_He followed the man that week, memorizing the man's schedule and the layout of his home. Through his endeavor, he discovered this man was not only rude to well dressed strangers, but had a proclivity towards disrespecting women and kicking his own dog. It was clear Hannibal had to rid him from the world. Of course, after Will's becoming, it would be a disservice to fail to include Will in his plans. His dearest was ever so beautiful with adrenaline coursing through his veins and pale skin covered in blood._

Hannibal brings the car to a stop across the street from an unassuming brick laid home. Hannibal reaches into the backseat to retrieve a canvas bag. "For you, mylimasis. I thought you'd like to choose our implements."

Will shakes his head but smiles, nonetheless, and grabs the bag.

Later, Hannibal gazes at the image Will makes. There's arterial spray splattered across his face, smeared around his mouth from when he dragged Hannibal into a searing kiss. It drips and pools into the crevice of his clavicle. His hands are a deep red from when he reached into the screaming man's mouth and cut out his tongue. Hannibal picks up his bonesaw from the floor where it had fallen earlier. 

"What's next?" Will asks. He wipes his mouth with his arm, turning blue plaid a deep shade of black. 

Hannibal says, face stoic as ever, "You'll find this afternoon's last present in the backyard."

Moments later he hears barking and Will's joyous laughter. 

Clutching a white poodle to his chest, who is happily licking at the man's face, Will re-enters the sitting room. "I'm keeping her," he says, as if expecting a fight.

"I know." Hannibal has enough foresight to know their house will quickly become a home for pets of rude individuals, but with the thrill of killing with Will, he can't find it in himself to care.

**Author's Note:**

> Literally any comment will make me weep with joy,,,,, I am pathetic and crave validation 😂


End file.
